


It's no longer us

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [12]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: When Thorin falls for the Dragon Sickness there is only one thing she can do.





	It's no longer us

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

  
  


She knew something was off long before anyone else knew.   
The moment the mountain had swallowed them all inside had been the moment everything changed. Slowly but inevitable.  
The all consuming abyss stretched out its ugly claws. Wrapped their trusted leader into an all muffling and numbing blanket of eternal black and would finally let him stumble towards the edge of madness.   
  
She felt, no she  _knew_  the darkness would tear her One from her and she had no concept of fighting it.

Talking to him was pointless. Thorin would not listen, stubborn as he was.   
He was busy playing king. King of a dead kingdom. Bossing them around to find the arkenstone which was basically a pointless endeavor because of the sheer size of the treasury they had to search. But they worked their days through. They all did and never anyone complained.

The nights had become very different than it had been before.

Were she was used to a feeling of love, safety and warmth while snugged closely into Thorin’s arms after making love - sometimes soft and tender sometimes rough and passionate - now there was some cold distance in what ever they did and spoke.

They still slept with each other, he always was meticulously concerned about making her come before he allowed himself to let go, but she felt the deep connection between them slowly fading and it scared her beyond measure.

There were still sparks of the dwarf he used to be and this was the only reason she was not yet gone. The hope that he would find back to his old self any time soon.   
But it was no reasoning with him and the lack of communication beyond of sharp demands and barked orders what he expected her and the others of the company to do made her sad and helpless. 

~

“You’re not happy, my queen.” He murmured quietly, resting on his back, idly playing with her long hair. Still naked and short of breath from shared lust. Serious as he always was but even now, the caring loving warmth she knew was missing in his low baritone voice. “Why are you not happy? I give you everything. Gold. Gems. Treasures. A kingdom. Power. And I’ll give you a child, soon. A royal child. An heir. You’ll have everything.”  

She was sure he meant what he said to be a promise of great value and a proof of his love for her but she only felt empty. Her hand absentmindedly ghosted over his cheek. Tracing along his strong jawline hidden from his beard and further along the sensitive skin of his neck, feeling his pulse in an unnatural fast and heavy rhythm. He barely looked at her, not even aware that she had not given him an answer to his former inquiries.

“Sleep, my king.” She whispered instead in a low and strangely hoarse voice. She was trying to hold back her tears, desperately fearing she would probably not succeed. But she would not give him the gree to see her cry. “Find rest. I won’t bother you in your sleep.”

In the days  _before_  Erebor he would never had let her slip from his side after laying together. Would have insisted to keep her in his arms for the rest of the night since the days always were long with no chance to be close to each other. Those times were obviously over. He only watched her with a stone like face, only implied the tiniest of nods.

“As my queen wishes.”  
He let her slip from his bed and she hurried to leave his chambers, not even wanting to know whether he was watching her leave or was already back to be busy with reading contracts or studying old tomes to find something about the whereabouts of the arkenstone.

Now, back in the long corridors of Erebor with their dim golden light she finally could not hold herself from crying and silent tears were streaming down her face when she headed to her own rooms, to pack and leave immediately. There was nothing more for her here. There was no longer an  _us_ for herself and Thorin, the man she loved. Her One.   
In his life now there was only space for one: Thorin, king under the mountain.


End file.
